


late night at leblanc

by ilydenki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Edgeplay, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Top Akechi Goro, akechi watches akira jack off, akira is needy, and moaning his name, bottom akira kurusu, dick sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilydenki/pseuds/ilydenki
Summary: akechi had visited leblanc after hours to hopefully catch akira. his plan was to get him to confess to being a phantom thief, but instead his night was going an entirely different way when he accidentally caught akira moaning akechi's name
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 173





	late night at leblanc

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first persona work and my first nsfw work!! tbh I think it turned out pretty good

Akira was not the best at keeping things a secret. If you were to ask anyone who has been in contact with him, they would tell you how obvious he is about being a part of the Phantom Thieves. From his infamous group of friends to the relations he has to the victims, Akira made it painfully obvious that he was the one changing cognitions. Although there was so solid proof of his actions, his acquaintances knew the truth. Only one was caught up on arresting the leader of the Phantom Thieves: Goro Akechi.

No exaggeration, he had wrapped his entire career on the arrest of Akira Kurusu. Akechi knew that the black-haired, glasses-wearing _idiot_ was responsible for the public figures downfall. All he needed was a confession and he would be good. Getting as close as possible to Akira and his friends would be Akechi's best bet. That's what he did; _coincidentally_ being at the same place as them, inviting Akira to billiards, Akechi was doing everything in his power to get even an accidental confession. Anything to get the glimpse of the spotlight away from the vigilantes and on the teenage detective that deserves more recognition.

There stood the said detective, in front of the warm coffee shop located in Yogen-Jaya; Leblanc. It didn't take a lot of investigating to find Akira's residence. He worked there regularly on weekends, which was the same days Akechi forced himself to work overtime and pick up a cup of coffee before heading home. Luckily, Akira's home had become Akechi's preferred coffee shop. The sign on the door read "closed" but Akechi knew sometimes Akira would simply forget to lock up the place after hours.

Before opening the door and sealing Akechi's fate of becoming the most famous detective in all of Asia, he reminded himself of what the plan was. Lean the conversation far away from the Phantom Thieves as possible then call him by his codename, Joker, to see if he reacts. It wasn't hard to find the codename, either. Akechi would head to the cognitive world regularly and would see the Phantom Thieves all the time, of course, while he was hidden. They called who he can only assume to be Akira, "Joker." Getting him to respond to the codename is the gateway to success.

Pulling the handle of the door, Akechi found it irritating how loud Akira plays his music. Somehow it wasn't loud enough to be heard from outside, so Akira most likely put it to the loudest setting that wouldn't get him noise complaints. The countertops of Leblanc looked incredibly clean; maybe Akira was just listening to music to calm himself down from working so hard? It was beginning to give Akechi a headache from the booming sounds coming from the floor above. Even if he gave Akira a heart attack from being surprised, all he wanted was for Akira to turn down his stupid music.

 _C'mon, Goro,_ he thought. _Get him to admit who he really is and you can head home_. Even if he won't admit to it, it won't be so hard to simply eliminate him from this reality. Then the Phantom Thieves would be no more, so it was up to how Akira wanted to admit to his wrong-doings. Then again, who knows how long Akira will stretch out this interaction. It might save time to just kill him and frame it as a suicide.

The stairs leading up to the second floor sounded old, as they creaked at the slightest touch. It usually wouldn't bother Akechi to know that the attic trash was living in a sub-tier building, but when he wanted to surprise him, creaky stairs aren't the best. Nevertheless, Akechi tried his best to put the least amount of weight on the steps when he moved slowly upstairs. The music was beginning to get annoyingly loud as he got closer, making him wonder how Akira can listen to this without losing his mind.

Except he was losing his mind.

It was such a sight for the young detective to behold. His rival in bed, pants around his ankles, eyes shut so tight as he thrust himself into his hand. Relieving stress, most likely. It's something everyone does, whether you like to admit it or not, but Akechi felt something weird as he watched Akira. It was _wrong_. It was _hot_. He wanted Akira so _badly_ _._ He wished that he was thinking of Akechi. It wasn't so much of awakening, more so a realization. It's been a while since Akechi felt this way, it's just now that he pieced it all together. Call it a tragedy that his ambush turned into a deviant sexual act.

Only a mere twenty feet away Akechi watched the boy force himself to the edge only to live it down. Edging? There's a lot of things no one knew about the infamous Joker. It better be normal to get turned on by watching your rival edge himself, as Akechi was feeling the pressure inside his dress pants, creating a tent. It wouldn't hurt to relieve some stress himself, Akechi thought. Although, there would be the fear of Akira finding him so vulnerable, that just brought more of a need to the act. That being said, Akechi slowly slid his hands down his pants, fingers tracing the outline of his crotch.

As Akechi teased himself, Akira was going to edge himself for the third time. His moans were so heavenly, even if they were mostly being drowned out by the music blaring throughout the room. Growling when he found himself getting close, then whimpering when slowing down. Fuck, Akechi wanted to be on the other side of that. Akechi began feeling a sense of wetness in his trousers, precum leaking out. Holy shit did he have to finish so bad. The view in front of him was such a huge help in making him finish, legs trembling and pants full of uncomfortable liquid.

That should've been it, Akechi should have snaked his hand out from his boxers and left the building. Now wasn't a good time to ask Akira such a serious question. It's not like Akira even wanted to see Akechi anyway. Oh, but how awfully bad Akira wanted Akechi. He began whimpering "Goro, Goro," and groaning. This perked the interest of the detective, being able to pick up on the sounding seeping out of Akira over the music. With a slight gasp, the sneaky detective was stood there wide-eyed with a hand covering his mouth. _The feeling was mutual._

Would it be such a smart decision to reveal himself now? What if Akira merely enjoyed the thought and not the real-life thing? It was going to be too late to think of an outcome now, as Akira tilted his head towards the staircase, noticing a quite familiar figure. "Ah-Akechi?" What a brain-fogged state he was in, acting in confusion much rather than shock. There he laid, cock in hand, trying to focus his eyes on the strange figure stood on his steps. With the knowledge of that, he continued his act of masturbation, sticking his tongue out and teasing the tip of his cock.

Well, that sounded like an invitation. Akechi slowly ascended the stairs, glueing his eyes to the wonderful sight ahead of him. Akira had fucked himself so stupid that having someone sneak into his residence was the least of his worries. All he wanted was someone to make him cry and beg. Someone that would make him scream and curse. He had edged himself so far that the only way he wanted to go out was by the touch of the man that he had been thinking of the entire day; Goro Akechi.

Setting his phone down on the dresser near the steps, Akechi stood with a smirk on his face, admiring how delicate Akira was for him. With every passing second made Akira needier and needier. "Please, I need you to fuck me," he pleaded, then continued to repeat the word "please" until he needed to catch a breath. All needy and it was all for Akechi. "Make me yours, please." Who knew that the leader of the Phantom Thieves would be begging to be touched and fucked by the man trying to ruin his career. 

He looked desirable and touch-deprived, needing to have his face shoved into the mattress while Akechi fucked him. It made the brunette feel so much more powerful than he ever had. All in one night he was going to get a confession and his dick sucked by his rival. In all honestly, this was going to be the best day for Akechi, as he too has had fantasies with Akira in them. As much as he would love to deny his admiration for the dark-haired boy, there have been so many nights that Akechi had his hand down his pants and moaning his name.

"Hurry, you asshole!" Akira cried, teasing himself. "I need you so bad, just touch me." Truly, his brain was melted terribly as he begged with his entire chest. There were aches all over his entire body, needing the touch of the infamous detective prince to feel whole again. "Just... Make me feel good," he muttered, removing his hand from his shaft and laying in his bed, shaking. Poor boy has probably been edging himself for ages now, not once giving him the satisfaction of climax.

Akechi stood above the boy, witnessing how much like putty he was in the detective's hands. First, he took a grip of the boy's pants remaining around his ankles and pulled them off, allowing his legs to move more freely. "On your knees, on the floor." Eyes filled with lust, Goro watched as the boy slithered himself off the mattress and on to the floor, drool practically slipping out of his mouth. Akira could wait to be fucked, he wanted to please Akechi first.

He wasn't able to hold himself back, Akira undid Akechi's belt and pulled down his pants, heart pulsating at the already hard Akechi. He must have failed to notice the recent cum stain in his boxers from previously. Before wrapping his lips around the shaft of his cock, Akira looked up for approval, and when receiving a simple nod, began pleasuring the boy he had only fantasized about. He didn't hesitate to slip his tongue around the cock while bobbing his head, moaning at how good Akechi felt around his mouth. That and also how Akira had one of his hands pleasuring himself. He remained to tease his tip and when he felt close to finishing, moved his hand away, continuing to edge himself.

Lacing his fingers through Akira's hair, Akechi couldn't help but bite his lip, amazed at how good he was at this. Either he's had so many sexual partners or no sexual partners and he's only good because of how worked up he is. "Fuck," Akechi groaned, "You're so good." This earned a moan from the black-haired boy's lips. _Oh_ , Akechi thought, _he likes being praised_. Continuing to twirl his fingers through the black locks, Akechi felt himself coming to a climax. "I'm gonna cum, baby. You're so _fucking_ good." To Akechi's surprise, Akira kept his mouth around his cock, letting the hot liquid land on his tongue.

So obedient, Akira grinned upwards, sticking his tongue out showing that he swallowed it all. Holy shit was he good. That simple action brought Akechi to want to ruin the boy. He wanted that smile of his gone, and his eyes glazed over with tears. Aiding Akira to stand up, Akechi placed him on his back on the mattress. He looked so vulnerable like that, watching Akechi intently, waiting to be used. "Please..." Akira whimpered, returning to pleasuring himself, teasing his tip. Akechi's cock was still covered in Akira's saliva, perfect for lube as neither of them had any.

Wincing, Akira threw his head to the side, trying his best to take all of Akechi, no matter how much it burnt. He couldn't lie the burning sensation made him feel _so_ much better. Akira wasn't the best at hiding what made him feel good, and it was obvious when he trailed his hand up from his cock to his nipple, tracing and pinching. It was such a nightmare watching Akira pleasure himself when Akechi knew he could make him feel so much better. Leaning over, Akechi pinned the boy's hands to his side and licking a stripe over his nipple.

"Y-Yes! Yours, I'm yours!" Fuck, his brain was so fried. "Your toy! All yours!" That submissiveness was all the detective craved. At his disposal was this slut just begging to be fucked and used, so perfect. It got him thinking of how long Akira had felt this way. Maybe he started developing feeling for Goro when they shook hands for the first time. Or maybe it was when they played billiards together. Or, _just_ maybe, it was the first time Akira saw the detective on the television. Whichever time it was, either one day ago or one month ago, it was enough time to allow Akira to have nothing but Goro on his brain.

Continuing to swirl his tongue over the nipple, Akechi removed one of his hands from the wrists of Akira to run his fingers across the shaft of the black-haired boy. Pounding himself heavily into Akira, Akechi began stroking his cock as well, removing his tongue from the nipple and instead, using his free hand to choke the boy down. If Akira wanted to make any sound, it would only be because he needed to make that sound so bad. That being said, Akira made countless moans and whimpers, even trying to speak a full sentence but being unable to.

"What was that, darling?" Akechi smirked, maintaining his hold on the boy's throat. "You're going to have to speak up." He was evil, honestly. That spark in his eyes as he looked at the boy who could barely breathe; it brought a sensation to Akira that reminded him Akechi could kill him right now if he wanted. It shouldn't be as arousing as he was finding it.

He struggled to speak. All he wanted to say was a few words but it was such a challenge. "I wan- ride you!" Hot tears rolled down his cheeks, his tongue resting outside of his mouth as he began panting. "I wan- you!" Poor Akira, trying to overstimulate himself as much as he can; playing with his nipples, pulling at his own hair, grinding against Akechi.

"Oh, baby, you should've said so earlier," Akechi mocked, pulling himself out. Akira whined at this, missing the feeling of being filled by the boy. Goro sat down on the bed, waiting for Akira to move so he could fully lay down. He was giving him a false sense of security by allowing him to be on top. "Well, what's stopping you?"

Akira looked at him like he was the only man in the world, mouth watering at the mere view of him. Crawling on top of the detective, Akira positioned himself on Akechi's cock. Even if it was just seconds ago that Akira was laying in straight bliss with the feeling of Akechi inside of him, there was a thought at the back of his head that reminded him it might hurt. _It might hurt_ , Akira smiled to himself and filled himself with the familiarity of Akechi.

Loud was an understatement for what he was. Akira moaned at the top of his lungs, throwing his head back at the sensation. If it wasn't for the music continuing to blare throughout the room, his moans would be bouncing off the walls. This was the best time for Akechi to catch him off guard and to call him by the name only his vigilante friends call him by. "You're good for me, aren't you? Yeah, are you good for me, Joker?"

Instead of stopping out of shock, Akira let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he let out a breathy laugh. That was good enough for Akechi, as he didn't do a double-take to the name. That and the fact of Akira grinding himself on Akechi so much faster than previously. He was really hot and bothered by the fact of Akechi being able to convict him of so many crimes with the affirmation of the name Joker.

It was getting him so hot that he was near to finishing. "Goro, I'm close," he wept, collapsing himself on to the chest of the boy. "Finish me off, please... Jus' use me." Oh, what an invitation that was. Akechi's ears perked up, wanting to ruin this boy fully. Akira was a porcelain doll and Akechi was a careless grazing hand.

Just like Akira wanted, Akechi was going to use him. Flipping him right on his back, Akechi held the boy down once again. Even if he had asked to be used, there was a little fear in what Akechi was going to do. Akira liked that feeling. He liked not knowing what the boy was going to do to him next. 

Sucking on his neck, Akechi moved his hand down to the boy's shaft, smirking at when he let out a surprised gasp. "Tell me you're mine," Akechi growled, biting down on the boy's collarbone. "I'm the only one that makes you feel this good, right, Joker?" He was a sadist, to put it lightly. When people are put in distress due to him, he gets this huge rush. Having Akira beneath him and at his disposal felt amazing, not to mention all the marks he was leaving on the boy. Hickeys running down from his neck to bite marks trailing down.

"I'm jus-just your toy! No one makes me so- aah!" He bucked his hips, preparing himself to feel the release come on. Except it never came. Akechi let his grip go on the boy's shaft, removing Akira's climax so quickly. His hips stayed bucked, hoping that if Akechi saw him like this then he would be kind enough to help. Although, that isn't how Akechi acts at all. 

Kissing at his neck, Akechi's hot breath landed on his skin as he spoke, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you ask for permission." A devil in a human's body is what Akechi was. "Now, let's try that again." He began again to jerk off Akira, watching as more tears fell from his eyes. He needed this so bad. "What do you need, baby?"

"Cum!" He cried, rushing his hand to Akechi's brown hair. "Please, let me cum!" Pulling on Akechi's locks, Akira arched his back, showing that he was at his climax once again. If he wanted to lie to the detective, he couldn't; this has been the best he's ever felt during sex. He couldn't tell Akechi that he was second best or that he's had better because that would be the biggest lie.

Akechi smirked, seeing that Akira was at his breaking point. "Go ahead, baby." 

Akira had moaned so much louder than he ever had. It was literally a _load_ off his shoulders. The hot liquid squirted on to Akechi's shirt and palm, as Akira closed his eyes in bliss. Holy shit, he was going to feel sore the entire night and maybe even into the morning. Body twitching, Akira rolled over on to his side, trying to contain himself. Soft moans escaped his mouth, tears resuming to fall. 

This was Akechi's cue to leave, get a true confession and leave. Before doing that, he turned down the volume of the music right down to a mute. "So... Joker? Leader of the Phantom Thieves, huh?" Walking over to the stairs, his hand lingered over his phone, waiting for an answer. Akira's shaking was getting slower as he maintained his breathing.

Akira might have been fucked stupid, but he wasn't that stupid. "I have no idea what you're talking about," he smiled, rolling on to his back and staring at the ceiling. "You're still a detective, Goro." The black-haired boy turned his head to face the man that had just previously made him cry. "I know when you're recording conversations."

Akechi looked down at his phone, watching his audio recording count up. The most he could get out of it was Akira responding to the name during sex, but then again, it was drowned out by the music. On top of that, it was during sex. He wasn't going to explain that to his higher-ups. "Call me next time you want to fuck your hand while thinking of me." The detective was never going to get his big break.


End file.
